


Lean On Me

by Waysm



Category: Zombie-Loan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waysm/pseuds/Waysm





	Lean On Me

Chika relaxes, leaning backwards. Shito’s warm and solid behind him, supporting him easily despite his complaint about Chika being heavy. 

Their spines line up digging into each other’s backs. He can feel every bump of Shito’s vertebrae rubbing against his own as Shito shifts to get more comfortable. It’s good knowing he’s there, waiting patiently for Chika to pull himself together. 

Chika fidgets slightly as Shito’s shoulder blades poke him again. Damn, he’s way too thin. He’ll have to make sure Shito starts eating better from now on. 

He’s lost one friend already. He’ll be damned if he loses another.


End file.
